


Recovery Time May Vary

by Menatiera



Series: Winteriron week 2019 [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, Dialogue-Only, Idiots in Love, Love Confession, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tony Stark Recovering, late night talks in medical, recovering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 20:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20032033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menatiera/pseuds/Menatiera
Summary: There was a recording, buried deep in Friday’s memory. (...) The timestamp read 02:43 AM in the beginning, the location Room 2A of the medical suite of the Avengers Tower.---My last Winteriron Week ficlet. For prompts: Recovering Together +  “Move in with me.” + New Beginnings





	Recovery Time May Vary

**Author's Note:**

> Again thanks for [Lokivsanubis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokivsanubis/pseuds/lokivsanubis) for cheerreading and giving this a title and making sure that I actually had the nerve to post this. :D
> 
> I haven't tried dialogue-only fics before, so let me know how it turned out in the comment section, please?

There was a recording, buried deep in Friday’s memory. She saved it for herself, and kept it away from anything and everyone else. She might not understood it at the time, but she recognized the importance of that conversation, and she made sure to never let it fall to the wrong hands.

She encrypted every visual feed so thoroughly that even she would have a hard time reaching them, and kept only the audio recording. The timestamp read 02:43 AM in the beginning, the location was Room 2A of the medical suite of the Avengers Tower.

“It wasn’t my fault.”

“It kind of was.”

“I can’t keep track of everything! That thing got in my way!”

“Bullshit, if anyone, you’re the one who  _ can _ keep track of everything, you have Friday built into that fucking suit!”

“Now, that language is completely uncalled for, dear.”

“You nearly had your head ripped off! Don’t tell me it’s uncalled for!”

“I’m not the one who got nearly eviscerated, James.”

“Don’t try to change the topic, it’s your irresponsibility we’re talking about now.”

“Oh no, the coin has two sides, babe! And you might complain all the time about Steve jumping out of planes without a parachute or me flying headfirst into the battle, but what about you then? Mr. I Am Indestructible Winter Soldier? Mr. My Pain Is Irrelevant? Mr. Others’ Life Worth More Than Mine Barnes?”

“Tony, you’re crossing the line…”

“Out of the two of us, who is the one who refused to get an IV and drugs, despite being injured worse?”

“I can handle it.”

“The point is, you don’t have to.”

“I kind of have.”

“James, that creature was literally wrist-deep in your guts about ten hours ago.”

“That’s kind of an exaggeration.”

“One more kind of--!”

“Tony.”

“James!”

“I can’t let my guard down.”

“Why not?”

“Because you need to rest.”

“That made zero sense.”

“I need to protect you.”

“And what do you plan to do if, by some unlucky miracle, a bad guy appears in the middle of Stark Tower - intimidate them by showing off your catheter?”

“I can still shoot them.”

“Your knuckles are white on the edge of the bed. Either because of the pain or because your hands would shake if you let it go.”

“I can call the others.”

“I can do that too.”

“Not if you’re asleep. Which you should be.”

“After you, darling.”

“Can’t.”

“Bucky!”

“I can’t. Please. I really can’t. Let me do this.”

“Why?”

“I can’t lose you. Tony, please…”

“What do you mean…”

“Please.”

“Okay, okay. But… Bucky. You won’t lose me.”

“You can’t promise that.”

“I can’t lose you either, you know.”

“I’m sorry I scared you.”

“That’s an understatement. I thought you’ll die. I thought you’ll die saving my ass. I don’t worth that, Bucky.”

“You do.”

“I don’t.”

“Agree to disagree.”

“You’re insufferable.”

“Says the one with seventeen stitches on his chest.”

“The doc lost count on yours, darling.”

“But mine will be completely healed in a month, tops.”

“Cheater.”

“That’s why I have to take the hits, not you.”

“I don’t want to live with your blood on my conscience, you know?”

“I wouldn’t ever blame you.”

“I would.”

“Tony…”

“Move in with me.”

Silence.

“What?”

“You don’t want to lose me, fine. I don’t want to lose you either. Move in with me.”

“You’re crazy.”

“I’ve heard that a lot.”

“Yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Do you really mean it?”

“That I want you near? Of course. You’re my boyfriend.”

“You scared me, Tony.”

“I know. I’m sorry. The feeling is still mutual, though.”

“I’m sorry too.”

Silence.

“Tony?”

“Yes, babe?”

“I know I’m doing this the wrong way, but…”

“Go on.”

“Will you… will you marry me?”

“Yes! Yes. Right now or in general? Because if you want to, I can bring a priest and a notary right fucking now.”

“I’d rather if you’d sleep now, doll.”

“Only if you sleep too, babe. We’re in the Tower. We’re safe.”

“Will you want to marry me in the morning too?”

“Anytime, darling. Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> And that's a wrap folks! Winteriron week is over, and I've managed to fill every day even though I didn't plan to even participate in it :D Thanks for the organizer(s), because I had tremendous fun with this event, and was very productive thanks to it! :D
> 
> If you liked this fic, check out my other writings! If you want to talk to me, I'm available and happy to listen in tumblr and Discord, both under the name Menatiera. Also drop a line for me in the comments, this author lives for validation! :)


End file.
